As Destemidas O começo
by Carol D. Black
Summary: Quando Harry decide conhecer sobre As Destemidas e os Marotos... Nada o impede.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry e Dumbledore estavam voltando da casa de Slughorn. Harry não parava de pensar nas fotos que vira na prateleira do futuro professor. Reconhecera Nadja, Blair, Fience, sua mãe e outra garota que ele dissera ser sua esposa. Deveria ser amiga de Nadja, pois estavam juntas na foto.

_ Talvez Nadja possa contar mais sobre ela. – sugeriu Dumbledore. Harry se assustou, parecia que ele estava lendo sua mente.

_ Mas senhor, eu não deveria ir para a toca? – perguntou se lembrando que falara com Rony sobre isso.

_ Sim... Mas acho que você irá preferir sanar essa curiosidade o mais rápido possível não? – disse Dumbledore piscando para Harry. Este se limitou a dar uma risadinha abafada. O diretor realmente o conhecia mais do que ele mesmo. – Então você aceita passar, pelo o menos dois dias de suas férias, na mansão Dumbledore? – Harry se divertiu com a ideia. Nunca teria outra chance de ver os Dumbledore fora de Hogwarts. Seria uma experiência interessante...

_ Claro! Se não for incomodar... – disse sem-jeito.

_ De maneira nenhuma. Sua madrinha vai ficar encantada com a sua presença. Falando nela... Já deve estar preocupada. Melhor irmos. – disse lhe oferecendo o braço. Harry segurou e depois de aparatar, e não vomitar com isso mais uma vez, os dois estavam na entrada da mansão Dumbledore. Um lugar imponente. As paredes de mármore branco, com detalhes em azul, as rosas de Nadja ao redor da casa, e o emblema da família cravado a porta, duas fênix entrelaçadas.

Nadja estava parada na porta, os olhos no céu. Mas estes se voltaram ao portão, ao ver quem chegara.

_ Graças a Merlin!- disse correndo até Dumbledore. - Eu já estava prestes a ter um ataque. – disse abraçando-o. – Você está bem? Como foi? Horácio resolveu aceitar? – Harry reprimiu o riso. Nadja estava tratando o grande Alvo Dumbledore como um bebê.

_ Minha cara, terei prazer em contar-lhe tudo, mas antes, é melhor entrar. Não é prudente ficar aqui fora a essa hora. – Nadja assentiu e finalmente notou a presença de Harry.

_ Ainda mais na presença de quem estamos... – sorriu ela.

Se a mansão era bonita do lado de fora, por dentro era melhor ainda. Os móveis eram luxuosos e de bom gosto. Ao centro da sala um quadro com as imagens de Nadja, Dumbledore e Ariana. Esta, por acaso, estava sentada ao pé do fogo lendo um livro.

_ Ariana Preminger Dumbledore!- ralhou Nadja. – Eu achei que estivesse dormindo há uma hora. – Ariana sorriu torto. Fechou o livro e ao ver Harry correu até ele.

_ Harry... Quer dizer, eleito. – disse fazendo uma reverência.

_ Corta essa Ariana. – murmurou ele. Nadja sorriu.

_ Certo. Mas o que diabos você faz aqui? Não deveria estar na toca? – questionou a menor Dumbledore (N/Ar: Isso é preconceito...).

_ Ele precisava falar com você. – respondeu Dumbledore olhando para a esposa. Nadja olhou para Harry confusa.

_ Comigo? – Harry assentiu. – O que aconteceu?

_ Estávamos na casa do professor Slughorn. Enquanto ele me mostrava umas fotos dos ex-alunos, reconheci você, a Fience, a Blair, minha mãe e havia outra que ele disse ser a esposa dele, mas, não me disse o nome dela... Passou para as fotos dos sonserinos. – resmungou ele.

_ Você quer saber quem era a outra ruiva? – sorriu ela.

_ É... Como sabe?...

_ Éramos amigas. Nós quatro. Fience, Blair, Lílian, eu e a Cler. Esse é o nome dela. Mais conhecida como olhos brilhantes ou talvez, caso a Molly conheça o trabalho dela e acho que sim, o diamante reluzente... Criado pela boca masculina do ministério que cai de amores por ela. Mas sem chance, ela ama demais o Horácio. – disse sorrindo para Dumbledore.

_ Mas se ela é casada com o professor Slughorn... Por que não estava lá hoje? – Nadja correu até uma bancada, abriu uma gaveta e tirou um pedaço do Profeta Diário de lá.

_ Leia isso. – disse entregando o papel a Harry. O papel mostrava uma foto de uma mulher segurando um troféu. Por coincidência era a mesma mulher por quem o Rony era apaixonado no terceiro ano. A legenda dizia " Mais uma vez Cler Slughorn, o diamante reluzente, consegue ganhar o coração do mundo bruxo."

_ Sei quem ela é... No terceiro ano, o Rony só tinha olhos para ela. – riu ele.

_ Jura? Espere até ela ficar sabendo. Vai morrer de rir. – ria Nadja. Ariana acompanhava a mãe. – Bem, agora, é melhor irmos dormir. Harry eu lhe mostrarei o seu quarto. Alvo garanta para que, a sua filha vá para o quarto e **fique** lá. – disse Nadja séria. Ariana fez cara de inocente, fazendo o pai rir.

_ Vamos Ari. Se não a diretora Dumbledore vai nos dar uma detenção. – brincou ele, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Nadja.

Harry foi subindo com Nadja. Às vezes parava para olhar algumas fotos. Uma que lhe chamou atenção mostrava Dumbledore e Ariana rindo juntos de uma Nadja coberta por calda de chocolate.

_ Essa foi uma tentativa frustrante de tentar fazer um bolo de chocolate sem magia. – riu Nadja. – Queria provar que não precisava de magia para sobreviver na cozinha... Parece que não é verdade. – Harry caiu na gargalhada. Nadja riu sarcasticamente. Chegaram ao quarto dele. Um aposento grande, com vista. Uma maravilha. Na cômoda havia uma bomboniere cheia de chocolates.

_ Sinta-se a vontade para pegar quantos quiser. - disse Nadja ao reparar que ele olhava para a bomboniere. Harry corou. – Não precisa ficar assim querido. Ninguém aqui morde. Amanhã falaremos mais sobre as destemidas.

_ Quem? – perguntou confuso.

_ Ops... Esqueci. Nada que precise se preocupar agora. Explicarei tudo melhor amanhã. Agora é melhor dormimos... Faz dias que não durmo direito. – Ela beijou-o na testa e saiu do quarto, deixando Harry curioso. Porém, essa curiosidade iria passar logo.

No corredor Nadja escutava risadas no quarto de Ariana. " Já devem estar conspirando contra mim." Pensou ela rindo também.

_ Pegos em flagrante. – disse ela entrando no quarto da filha. Ariana ficou séria.

_ Mãe. Sempre faz eu bater na porta antes de entrar no seu quarto, porque no meu quarto é diferente? – Dumbledore riu alto. Nadja ficou exasperada.

_ Está dando uma de espertinha comigo Ariana? – a cara dela não estava boa agora.

_ Não professora Dumbledore. – ria ela. Nadja reprovava com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que ria com vontade.

_ Alvo é melhor deixá-la, se não nunca teremos paz. – disse fazendo cara de má para Ariana.

_ E se eu não deixar? – brincou Ariana.

_ O marido é meu. – retrucou Nadja.

_ É meu pai também. – provocou Ariana.

_ Certo. Muito bem, antes que vocês desencadeiem uma guerra, dentro da que já vivemos, eu vou dizer o que vamos fazer. Eu vou para o quarto com a sua mãe Ariana, porque você precisa dormir e amanhã terminamos nossa conversa. – disse se levantando e piscando para a filha, que também piscou. Nadja revirou os olhos e foi saindo com Dumbledore.

_ Boa noite mãe, boa noite pai. – desejou Ariana fechando os olhos. Os dois responderam e sairam.

_ Que conversa? – perguntou Nadja zangada ao marido que ainda ria da atitude da filha.

_ Segredo de estado. Mas algo me diz que em breve você saberá. – disse fazendo mistério. Nadja lança as mãos aos céus e vai em direção ao quarto. " Esses dois estão planejando algo... Acho que vou ter que comprar um capacete logo, logo." Pensava ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

O dia amanhecera. A luz vinha direto aos olhos de Harry. Ele procurou os óculos na cômoda ao lado da cama. O dia estava nublado, mas com uma pequena fresta de luminosidade. Saiu da cama e abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto. Nenhum movimento na casa. Parecia que os Dumbledore ainda estavam dormindo. Ele foi saindo do quarto cuidadosamente e desceu as escadas com o mesmo cuidado. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas da sala. Ao lado desta, havia uma mesinha com um livro sobre transfiguração avançada.

_ Parece que a Ari andou estudando. – murmurou ele. Ao lado de outra poltrona, também havia uma mesinha, só que nessa havia um álbum de fotografias. " Amigos e Hogwarts" era o que estava inscrito na capa em letras de bronze. A curiosidade foi mais forte que o bom senso e ele acabou abrindo. Milhões de fotos de Nadja com os pais de Harry, com Fience e as outras meninas se revelaram. E todas com legendas como " O primeiro fora de Tiago Potter. Foto por Blair Riddle, que adora ver a desgraça alheia." Outras como " Sem nada para fazer no salão comunal, de novo. Foto por Lílian Evans, que não tem nada para fazer." O engraçado é que mesmo sem nada para fazer, eles sorriam, exceto Sirius que dormia no sofá. E uma que chamou a atenção de Harry por ter a assinatura de seu pai. " Nadja sendo pega olhando para o professor Dumbledore. Por Thiago Potter."

_ Ele tinha uma letra bonita não? – Nadja aparecera sorrateiramente. Harry levara um susto.

_ É... Por que está acordada já há essa hora? – perguntou fechando o álbum.

_ Café-da-manhã querido. – respondeu indiferentemente.

_ Não obrigado. Depois daquela foto de ontem, comer parece perigoso. – riu ele. Nadja deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

_ Aquilo aconteceu apenas por eu não ter usado varinha. Fique sabendo que a minha comida é muito boa. – retrucou impaciente. Harry da de ombros, deixando Nadja ainda mais impaciente.

_ Quer ajuda? – perguntou tentando se redimir.

_ Está bem. – disse fazendo sinal para que a seguisse.

A cozinha também era enorme. Caberiam umas vinte pessoas ali dentro. Nadja já foi entrando e abrindo as janelas, fazendo panelas aparecerem e o fogo acender.

_ Certo ajudante. Eu sei que você ajudava sua tia na cozinha, logo... Você deve saber fazer alguma coisa útil. – brincou ela fazendo pose de ditador.

_ O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou batendo continência.

_ Pode preparar os ovos. – sugeriu ela lhe entregando a frigideira. Harry riu e foi indo para o fogão. Enquanto isso, Nadja preparava a massa dos waffles.

_ Cuidado para não explodir tudo ouviu? – brincou ele.

_ Não se preocupe, eu tenho você para usar como escudo. – retrucou fazendo-o rir.

Minutos se passaram, quando ouviram um estrondo no andar de cima. Harry quase deixou a frigideira com os ovos caírem.

_ Calma é só a Ariana e o despertador que os gêmeos Weasley deram a ela ano passado de natal. – explicou Nadja.

_ Café! – gritava Ariana descendo as escadas energicamente. Adentrou a cozinha e já ia lamber a colher usada por Nadja, mas, esta a impediu.

_ Ariana fique calma, quer acordar todo mundo? – disse tirando a colher das mãos da filha.

_ Todo mundo seria o papai? Porque se for, ele já acordou. – disse bancando mais uma vez a esperta. Nadja ia retrucar, mas, estava sem argumentos. Ajudada por Harry e Ariana, arrumou a mesa e colocou tudo sobre ela.

_ O Harry fez os ovos? – perguntou Ariana analisando-os.

_ Fiz. – respondeu ele meio confuso.

_ Hum... Quero só ver. – disse rindo. Dumbledore vinha descendo as escadas guardando um papel dentro das vestes.

_ Deixe-me adivinhar. Ministro? – perguntou Nadja fingindo dificuldade de raciocínio.

_ Sim e não. Porém, não vamos estragar a manhã já falando do ministério. – Nadja concordou e se sentou a cadeira ao lado da ponta da mesa. Alvo se sentou na ponta e Ariana ao lado. Harry se sentou ao lado de sua madrinha, a pedido da mesma.

_ Bom, Harry. Você queria saber mais sobre as destemidas não era isso? – perguntou Nadja se servindo. Harry acenou que sim.

_ Essa é fácil. Era o grupo da mamãe, da tia Fience, tia Cler, tia Blair e da tia Lílian. 10 pontos para grifinória. – sorriu Ariana. Harry riu de lado.

_ Certo senhorita sabe-tudo. – respondeu Nadja com desdém. Ariana deu um sorriso amarelo. – Como eu estava dizendo. Este será o seu suposto presente de férias.

_ Saber sobre as destemidas? – perguntou Harry.

_ Puxa Harry você me subestima, estou falando de conhecê-las... De perto.

_ Como? – por vira-tempo não dá, seria muitos anos atrás, nenhum vira-tempo tem essa capacidade.

_ Não seria mesmo necessário um vira-tempo Harry. – disse Dumbledore. – Afinal, Nadja tem uma...

_ Penseira. Você poderia simplesmente entrar na minha penseira, ver as minhas recordações e descobrir até sobre seus pais. – disse ela animada.

_ Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu animado também. O fato de poder ver as trapalhadas de seu pai era algo fascinante.

_ Certo. Após o café. Pode ser? – Nadja sugeriu.

_ Sim. – O café seguiu normalmente. Nadja interrogando Ariana sobre o seu possível plano contra ela. Dumbledore apartando brigas. Harry rindo da situação.

Após o café, o professor Dumbledore se retirou para o ministério, contra o desejo de sua esposa, Ariana subiu para arrumar o quarto, a mando da mãe e Harry ficou sozinho com Nadja.

_ Puxa! Você é uma verdadeira ditadora hein? – ria ele. Nadja sorriu.

_ Você também! Para cima, acelerado! Quero ver aquele quarto brilhando. Depois disso, me encontre na biblioteca. – disse se levantando e mandando a louça para a cozinha com um aceno da varinha.

_ E só para vocês não dizerem que eu estou sendo injusta, vou arrumar meu quarto também. A louça se vira sem mim. – rapidamente ela subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Harry ficou confuso. Correu até a cozinha. Ao chegar lá viu pratos se lavando sozinhos, se alto guardando nas prateleiras. " É... O que seria dela sem magia?".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Depois de arrumar o quarto e ter o mesmo inspecionado pela ditadora da casa, Harry acompanhou Nadja até a biblioteca. Esta era dividida em duas partes. Em um lado as coleções de Ariana, do outro as coleções de Nadja e Dumbledore. E no canto mais fundo da sala, uma penseira de pedra, com vários frascos de memórias ao redor.

_ Muito Bem. Eis o que você irá fazer. – disse pegando um dos frascos. – Esse frasco, contém todas as minhas memórias de Hogwarts. Eu farei o seguinte, te mandarei direto para o quinto ano. O que aconteceu antes disso vou contar a você aqui e agora. Você entra na penseira depois e quando tiver terminado, eu lhe trarei de volta.

_ Como você vai saber? Que eu vi todas as lembranças? – perguntou Harry.

_ Digamos que eu não esteja com a memória tão falha assim e saiba quanto tempo você vai demorar ai dentro. – disse simplesmente. Harry deu de ombros. Nadja acenou para que ele se sentasse na cadeira do professor Dumbledore. Com os dois acomodados ela começou a falar.

_ Bem, no primeiro ano, eu conheci a Fience enquanto estávamos no trem a caminho de Hogwarts. Minutos depois, seu pai e Sirius entram, dizendo que haviam sido expulsos de seu vagão por uma menina ruiva que, mais tarde, eu saberia que era sua mãe. Fience, sua mãe e eu, nos tornamos inseparáveis. Assim como seu pai, Sirius e eu. No meio do ano, os dois grupos começaram a interagir. Fience sempre desconfiada de Sirius, Lílian irritada porque seu pai a chamava de ruivinha e eu no meio de tudo isso. Nesse meio tempo, eu tentava ficar amiga da Blair. Ela era grande amiga de Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy, só que, elas não eram boa companhia para ela.

" Na nossa primeira detenção juntas, eu percebi que ela era uma pessoa boa e só era influenciada por aquelas víboras. Então, depois de muitas opiniões negativas dos meus amigos sobre o assunto, eu comecei a me aproximar dela. E com o tempo, mais precisamente, depois de um jogo de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina, nos tornamos amigas e com ainda mais tempo, ela se enturmou com todo mundo."

_ Depois de jogo de quadribol?! Eu hein? Que coisa. – ria Harry.

_ Pois é. Já no segundo ano, foi a vez da Cler e do Remo entrarem em nossas vidas. O seu pai e o seu padrinho estavam percebendo que eu estava ficando mais com as meninas e decidiram arrumar um "nerd" para eles. Eu achei isso uma ideia absurda, mas, quando seu pai colocava alguma ideia na cabeça... Ninguém o fazia mudar de ideia. Assim, começaram a procurar entre todos os Grifinórios. Até que um dia a tarde, me viram conversando com o Remo e então começaram a fazer perguntas para mim e para ele. Entreolharam-se e em um estalar de dedos, Remo Lupin entrou para a turma.

_ Pois é... Coisa de...

_ Louco eu sei. – completou Nadja. – Mas então? Pronto para entrar? – disse fazendo sinal para a penseira.

_ Acho que sim. – respondeu ele. Nadja sorriu e em minutos depois, Harry estava dentro da penseira. Sentado no trem de Hogwarts, ao lado de uma Nadja mais jovem.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Os amigos conversavam. Sobre o ano que começava. Tiago fazendo seu discurso sobre como queria melhorar aquele ano.

_ Tiago eu não sou especialista. Mas até um idiota sabe que é impossível você não se meter em encrenca. – disse Nadja rindo.

_ É cara. Muito mais simples é você tentar não ser pego. – sugeriu Sirius.

_ Que tal vocês tentarem não se meterem em encrencas? – sugeriu Fience.

_ Fience pense um pouco, se eles não se metessem em encrencas, não seriam os marotos. – disse Cler simplesmente. Fience concordou.

_ É a ordem natural das coisas. – suspirou Tiago. Lílian revirou os olhos e olhou para Nadja, que estava com a cara pregada em um livro.

_ E mais uma vez perdemos a Nadja para o mundo dos livros. – disse Blair profundamente para Lílian. Nadja ergueu os olhos e sorriu de lado.

_ Qual é dessa vez? – perguntou Remo interessado.

_ Transfiguração hoje. – respondeu mostrando a capa. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e fingiram estar vomitando.

_ Só porque vocês não gostam, não quer dizer que seja ruim. – defendeu-se ela. Cler e Blair se entreolharam.

_ Você só está lendo isso porque viu o Dumbledore com um exemplar na última vez que fomos para a sala dele. – retrucou Cler.

_ E daí? Se ele lê, deve ser instrutivo.

_ Não liga Nadja. Você sabe onde isso vai dar. – se interpôs Lílian.

_ Essa conversa eu não sei. Mas a admiração pelo nosso diretor eu sei... Na igreja. – disse Sirius. Tiago riu alto. Nadja corou violentamente.

_ Eu posso? – perguntou Fience.

_ Deve. – assentiu Nadja. Fience caminhou até Sirius e lhe deu um tapa na testa. Todos caíram na risada. Fience sorria triunfante.

_ Mudando de assunto, – começou Nadja. – vocês já sabem que matérias vão cursar ano que vem?

_ Poções... – começou Cler.

_ Ah, claro que você vai cursar poções. Não perde a chance de jogar o seu charme em cima do Slug. – disse Sirius. – Pelo visto não é só a Nadja que gosta de um professor aqui. – observou cutucando Tiago. Cler ficou roxa e voou no pescoço de Sirius. Nadja correu em socorro e Fience se divertia com a cena.

_ Vocês meninas têm um instinto assassino assustador. – disse Remo.

_ Não se atreva a falar mais de mim Black. Se não eu acabo com você. – ameaçou Cler.

_ Calma esquentadinha, somos todos amigos aqui. – interpôs Tiago.

_ Calma pessoal. Poxa, o ano mal começou. – disse Blair.

_ Acho que esse vamos ter que estudar mais para passar nos N.O.M.s. – comentou Lílian.

_ Ruivinha, ruivinha... Como disse a raposa, o ano mal começou e você já pensando em estudar?! – disse Tiago pasmo.

_ Se eu não conseguir notas altas Potter, não vou ser auror. E nem você, apanhadorzinho. – defendeu-se ela.

_ O que é isso Ruiva?... Puxa! Ela não perde a chance de me dar uma patada. – observou ele. Nadja revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o livro. Sirius fitava Fience.

_ Perdeu alguma coisa? – perguntou ameaçadoramente.

_ Eu? Nada. Só estou olhando esses lindos olhinhos lilases. – disse entre um suspiro. Tiago reprimiu o riso. Cler não aguentou e caiu na risada, seguida de Blair. Nadja nem prestara atenção. Fience ficou realmente vermelha. Sacou a varinha e caminhou até Sirius. Quando de repente, a porta do vagão abriu e Amos Diggory apareceu.

_ Parece que interrompi alguma coisa. – disse olhando de Sirius para Fience. Esta recobrou a postura e guardou a varinha.

_ Amos. – disse sorrindo nervosa. Ele acenou. Sirius estava ficando verde de ciúmes.

_ Reunião dos monitores. Você vem? – perguntou sorrindo. Ela acenou que sim energicamente. Nadja pareceu interessada.

_ Só dos monitores da Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou.

_ Ah, é mesmo. Não, todo os outros.

_ Então vamos Remo. – chamou ela largando o livro. Remo se levantou e foi saindo junto deles.

A reunião dos monitores correu tranquilamente. Não fosse os olhares entre Fience Monderland e Amos Diggory.

_ Nadja eu vou ficar com o Amos. – informou ela. Nadja ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Remo.

_ Tudo bem. - respondeu simplesmente. Virou-se e saiu com Remo, sussurrando.

_ Aposto que sei o motivo disso. Quando o Six souber, vai ficar arrasado. – disse triste.

Ao chegarem à estação, Sirius perguntou sobre Fience. Mas não precisou esperar muito para saber onde esta estava. Ela saiu andando abraçada a Amos e nem viu os amigos. Sirius ficou com o olhar baixo, tendo que ser consolado pelos amigos. Hagrid estava recebendo os alunos novos.

_ Olá Hagrid. – cumprimentaram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. Ele cumprimentou os dois com um dos seus famosos abraços quebra ossos.

_ Cuidado Hagrid. O esqueleto deles é sensível. – brincou Nadja. Hagrid largou os meninos e sorriu para Nadja.

_ Cresceu hein Preminger? – comentou Hagrid. Nadja rodopiou e fez uma reverencia, como uma bailarina.

_ Agradeço. Não aguentava mais ser chamada de baixinha. – riu ela.

_ Melhor irmos pessoal. Temos que pegar a carruagem. – lembrou Blair. – Depois aparecemos para um chá Hagrid.

_ Venham quando quiserem. – sorriu ele. Os amigos correram até as carruagens, por sorte elas ainda estavam lá. Os amigos conversavam. Exceto Nadja que admirava Hogwarts com os olhos brilhando.

_ Voltei para casa. – murmurou ela.

_ Todos voltamos. – corrigiu Sirius que a escutou. – Fience foi com o Diggory?

_ Parece que sim. – comentou triste pelo amigo. – Mas não se apavore Six, eu tenho certeza de que esse ano vocês dois se acertam. Dou minha palavra de feiticeira.

_ Tomara que sim. Mas o que será que ela e aquelas idiotas da Lufa-Lufa veem nele? – perguntou confuso.

_ Não sei também. Deve ser o fato de ele jogar quadribol. – disse ela.

_ Eu também jogo. – disse estarrecido. Nadja deu de ombros.

Entraram no grande salão. Todos os alunos estavam lá. Os veteranos. Novatos com certeza do lado de fora com a professora McGonagall. Nadja acenou para Fience, mas esta nem a viu, estava conversando com Amos. Cler foi para a mesa da Corvinal e Blair para a da Sonserina. Nadja ficou com Lílian e os marotos.

_ Tomara que os novatos não demorem a entrar. Estou com fome. – disse Tiago olhando para o próprio prato vazio. Depois mirou a mesa dos professores, a procura do professor Dumbledore, ganhou a atenção deste e apontou para o relógio que tinha no pulso e fez sinal para o prato. Lílian tampava a cara. Nadja ria. Os alunos novatos entraram e Tiago fez sinal de aprovação para o diretor.

_ Você é um idiota sabia disso? – reprovou Lílian.

_ Eu, estou, com fome. – disse pausadamente. Nadja olhava para os novatos.

_ Olha almofadinhas, é o seu irmão. – comentou Nadja. Sirius, porém, não deu atenção. Olhava sem descanso para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. – Sirius!

_ Hã? Ah é. É o Régulo sim. – respondeu voltando a razão. Régulo Black era irmão mais novo de Sirius. Ao contrário de Sirius, era o favorito da mãe e do pai.

_ Sonserina! – sentenciou o chapéu seletor. A mesa da sonserina irrompia em palmas.

Após todos serem selecionados, Dumbledore se levantou:

_ Bem, não vou fazê-los esperar mais. – disse olhando para Tiago. – Bom apetite. – ao pronunciar essas palavras, as mesas se encheram de comida.

_ Até que enfim. – agradeceu Tiago que se servia de duas coxinhas de frango. Sirius não comia, apenas olhava para a mesma mesa de antes.

_ Fazer greve de fome não vai ajudar. – disse Nadja.

_ Não estou com fome. – disse deprimido. Nadja bufou e começou a encher o prato dele. – O que é isso?

_ Você vai comer. Por bem ou por mau. – disse enchendo o garfo dele. – Abre a boca.

_ Não preciso de babá. Já aprendi a comer sozinho. – disse sério. Nadja largou o garfo e sorriu.

_ Ótimo. Então coma. – mandou ela. Ele viu que não havia como escapar e começou a comer.

Depois do jantar e da sobremesa, Dumbledore se levantou mais uma vez para dar os avisos.

_ Enquanto estamos digerindo mais uma gloriosa refeição, vou dar os famosos avisos de começo de ano letivo. Aos alunos novos, quero deixar claro que magia nos corredores está estritamente proibida. E a Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome já diz, está proibida a **todos** os estudantes. – disse lançou um olhar significativo para Tiago e Sirius. – Os alunos que quiserem participar do time de quadribol devem falar com o diretor de sua casa. Obrigado. Agora todos para a cama. – disse fazendo sinal para que se retirassem. As aulas começariam no dia seguinte.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 6

Os meses se passaram, já era época de natal em Hogwarts. As Destemidas e os Marotos resolveram ficar na escola para a festa do clube do Slug. Dumbledore liberaria à tarde para que os alunos fizessem as compras de natal.

_ Então? Já sabem o que vão me dar? – perguntou Cler.

_ Não. – responderam em coro.

_ Que depressão é essa? – quis saber ela.

_ Não estamos em depressão. – defendeu Remo.

_ Quem falou uma barbaridade dessas? – brincou Sirius. Cler riu e foi se sentar com as amigas.

_ É natal. Vamos ter uma festa. E eu não tenho acompanhante... .

_ Ué? E o Slughorn? – provocou Blair.

_ Calada. – ralhou Cler.

_ Ânimo pessoal. Vamos sair hoje à tarde e comprar os presentes e arrumar uns vestidinhos lindos. – disse Fience.

_ VERDADE! – animou-se Cler.

_ Mulheres... – comentou Tiago.

Mais tarde naquele dia, todos os estudantes de Hogwarts que haviam ficado na escola foram para Hogsmeade. As Destemidas foram direto para a loja de vestidos. Os Marotos para a Zonk.s. Meninas se divertem mais fazendo compras que meninos em todo caso. Cler entrou na loja como se fosse à rainha do lugar, indo em direção aos vestidos verdes. Blair e Lílian foram direto para os vestidos pretos. Fience foi para os prateados. Nadja para os azuis.

_ Que tal? – perguntou Cler mostrando um vestido verde água de mula manca.

_ Gostei. – disseram todas.

_ E este? – perguntou Fience mostrando um vestido prata de alcinhas e bordado com desenhos delicados. Todas acenaram que sim.

_ Meninas? – chamou Nadja com um vestido azul escuro tomara que caia, que emoldurava o corpo dela. Cler fingiu desmaiar em sinal de aprovação.

_ Anjos do meu coração. – chamou Blair fazendo charme. Estava com um vestido transpassado plissado preto que mostrava um pouco das costas. Nadja bateu palmas.

_ Gente... – Lílian estava divina. Uma vestido preto também de alça, cetim, com brilhinhos em forma de estrelas. Todas assoviaram.

_ Tudo isso para o Tiago? – brincou Cler.

_ Não... Ah, eu não sei mentir, é sim. Mas não contem para ele... Nadja. – Esta sorria de lado. Compraram os vestidos e sairam da loja aos risos. Encontraram os meninos e olhavam sem parar para Tiago.

_ Não quero nem saber o motivo. – disse ele assustado.

_ Vamos escolher os presentes? – sugeriu Sirius. O sim foi geral.

Comprar presentes para os amigos é sempre divertido. Mas comprar o presente para o amigo, com o amigo, é outra coisa.

_ Nadja! – chamou Cler fazendo voz de bebê. – Tenho uma sugestão de presente. – disse mostrando um chapéu de penas de cisne. – Não é lindo? – disse experimentando-o. Nadja se aproximou e olhou o preço.

_ Ai... Mas o prejuízo não é tão lindo. – retrucou ela tirando o chapéu da cabeça de Cler.

_ Então o que vai me dar? – perguntou curiosa.

_ Surpresa. Mas é uma coisa que você gosta muito. – respondeu fazendo ar de mistério. Lílian tentava escolher seu presente, mas tudo era muito caro.

_ Acho que eu vou comprar chocolate para todo mundo. – decidiu ela.

_ Isso. Agora eu sei por que as minhas medidas aumentaram. Você não para de comprar doce para nós. – disse Blair zangada.

_ Ainda bem que a festa do Slug é na véspera de natal. Se não os vestidos nem entrariam depois. – observou Nadja rindo. Todas riram do comentário.

_ Então vamos para a dedos de mel, afinal, já percebi que todas aqui vão copiar o plano da ruivinha. – disse Tiago.

_ O orçamento está baixo esse ano pontas. – defendeu Nadja. Tiago fez sinal de suspeita.

_ Você que gasta tudo em livros e esquece o natal. E que tem que comprar um presente bem caro para o seu lindo amigo almofadinhas. – brincou Sirius. Nadja lançou um olhar sinistro ao amigo que se calou.

_ Companheiros – chamou Blair – vamos para o Três Vassouras? Me deu vontade de beber alguma coisa. – Os amigos concordaram e juntos foram para o bar.

Horas depois, com as compras feitas e tudo resolvido quanto aos presentes (N/A: Que eram apenas balas, doces, guloseimas.), os Marotos e as Destemidas voltaram para Hogwarts e começariam a se preparar para a festa. As meninas como sempre mal entraram e já foram direto para os quartos se trocar.

Quarto de garota nesses momentos pré-festa é uma coisa horrível. Tudo espalhado e misturado com a da companheira de quarto, uma bagunça. Porém, é claro que para toda regra existe suas exceções. A cama de Lílian era a menos bagunçada. A cama de Nadja estava cheia de pó de maquiagem, uniforme jogado na cabeceira, presentes espalhados em baixo da cama, bijuterias perto dos sapatos, enfim, uma anarquia. A única peça que salvava era o vestido que estava, ainda, dentro do embrulho.

_ MARLENE MACKIMMON! SAIA JÁ DESSE BANHEIRO! – gritava Lílian. Marlene era uma das companheiras de quarto das duas. Assim como Emeline Vance, Alice Parks e Dorcas Mackenzie. Nadja já havia tomado seu banho e estava agora dando uma limpadela em sua cama, antes de desembrulhar o vestido. Assim que o fez, rasgou o embrulho e colocou seu vestido delicadamente sobre sua cama.

_ UAU Nadja! Que jóia. – elogiou Emeline.

_ Obrigada. – agradeceu ela. Estava na hora de vesti-lo. Desabotoou atrás, despiu-se do Hobbie e entrou dentro daquele manto de veludo azul noite. O vestido lhe caia tão bem, que com certeza chamaria atenção na festa.

_ Quer ajuda com o cabelo? – perguntou Emeline. Nadja agradeceu, já que ainda não tinha pensado no que faria com seu cabelo. A colega pensou em várias formas que ficaria bonito. Nadja acabou optando pelo coque de bailarina.

_ Tem certeza? Também ficaria bonito solto com duas mechas presas. – comentou Emeline.

_ Tenho. Sempre preferi prender o cabelo para ir a festas. Da mais leveza ao dançar. – disse Nadja acariciando uma mecha de seu cabelo. Emeline aceitou e começou a prender. Fez um coque meio lateral para ficar mais romântico e prendeu com os grampos, escondendo-os com os próprios cabelos de Nadja. Depois de alguns minutos e umas passadas de laquê, Nadja estava pronta. Lílian acabara de sair do banho e se assustou ao ver a amiga.

_ Nossa! Como sou devagar. Em um minuto me arrumo. – disse saindo apressada. Nadja riu.

_ Não tem pressa. Pode levar o tempo que quiser... Desde que não abuse. – lembrou Nadja. Agora tinha que escolher os acessórios que usaria. Optou um par de brincos simples de pérola que combinavam com um colar de pérolas que fora de sua mãe. – Lily eu vou descer. Vou ver se algum dos marotos já está pronto.

_ Nadja não! Me espera. – implorou a outra. – Vamos descer juntas. – Nadja concordou e se sentou em sua cama para esperar. Minutos depois, Lílian também estava pronta. Com os cabelos presos em um coque mais solto que deixava dois cachos de cabelo caindo. Um par de brincos de strass e uma corrente com uma pedrinha brilhante bem delicada.

_ É o Tiago vai tremer na base quando a vir. – comentou Nadja. – Vamos? – disse dando o braço a amiga. Juntas elas sairam do dormitório e foram em direção ao salão comunal. Este estava vazio, parecia que os alunos já haviam ido para a sala do professor Slughorn. Desceram as escadarias em direção a sala. O caminho até lá estava cheio de decorações e enfeites natalinos.

Quando entraram, todos os olhares se dirigiram as duas. Apenas os Marotos e alguns alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina haviam chegado. O fato de ainda não haver uma multidão, possibilitou os olhares de todos os convidados sobre elas.

_ Nadja... Eu estou com medo. – sussurrou Lílian. Nadja cutucou-a.

_ Acalme-se. – sussurrou em resposta. Saiu puxando Lílian que logo recuperou a compostura. Tiago correu até elas e tirou Lílian dos braços de Nadja.

_ Nossa ruivinha... Se eu soubesse que você estaria tão linda... Teria caprichado mais. – disse engolindo em seco a cada palavra. Nadja o olhou de cima a baixo e sentenciou que não havia como caprichar mais. Tiago e os outros Marotos estavam bem elegantes de terno. Finalmente os olhos dele pousaram em nela. Ao fazer isso, sorriu em sinal de aprovação e girou-a para analisá-la melhor.

_ Posso saber para quem é tudo isso? – perguntou olhando em volta.

_ O que? Eu não posso mais ficar bonita? – perguntou fazendo charme. Sirius soltou um " Não" no fundo da sala.

_ É só que não estamos acostumados a te ver assim tão... Feminina... Tão... – pensava Remo se aproximando.

_ Encantadora? Charmosa? Maravilhosa? – tentou complementar Lílian. Nadja corou violentamente.

_ É. – concordou Remo.

_ Igualzinha a mãe. – comentou a professora McGonagall.

_ Como disse professora?- perguntou ela.

_ É que a senhorita com esse vestido, o cabelo preso dessa forma... Lembrou-me muito a sua mãe quando tinha sua idade.- respondeu a professora. Nadja sorriu em agradecimento. Tiago reparou e lançou um olhar para Sirius que se aproximou dos dois.

_ Será que as meninas vão demorar a chegar? – comentou Sirius.

_ Acho. Tomara que não. – respondeu Lílian. Nesse mesmo instante Cler e Fience adentraram na sala. Cler estava linda com seu vestido verde. Fience fizera uma das suas famosas transformações, deixando o vestido mais lindo ainda.

_ Meus fãs eu cheguei. – disse Cler rodopiando. Tiago olhou para Sirius que estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Ah... Esqueçam. Vocês não têm espírito de compaixão.

_ Nem vou comentar.- observou Tiago. – Lílian, você quer ir tomar um ponche comigo?

_ Nem veneno eu tomaria com você. – desdenhou ela. Fience riu.

_ Isso que é amor. – riu ela.

_ Para você ver. Esses dois se amam muito. – disse Remo. Nadja revirava os olhos. Sirius fazia sinal de vômito, seguido por Cler.

_ Senhorita Preminger, posso falar com a senhorita? – perguntou Dumbledore. Tiago segurou o susto. Cler, Fience e Lílian se entreolharam.

_ Claro. – respondeu sem medo. Afinal, não tinha feito nada de errado. Dumbledore a levou até um canto da sala e lhe entregou um embrulho azul escuro.

_ Um presente de todos os professores para você. Tenho certeza de que o achará muito útil. – disse ele. Nadja abriu o embrulho apressadamente. Lá dentro havia uma varinha. Ela não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas. Sempre fora apontada como diferente pelos amigos e por outros alunos, mas agora, poderia ser apenas mais uma aluna, sem ser apontada como aberração. Sua vontade era de ir até cada um dos professores e abraçá-los um a um. Porém limitou-se a agradecer do fundo do coração. Voltou até seu grupo e a varinha foi notada por todos. Tiago sorriu e sussurrou de maneira que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

_ O estilo Dumbledore. – disse ele. Nadja corou. Não era verdade, ele mesmo disse que havia sido um presente de todo o corpo docente. Mas, para maior preocupação dela, Minerva se aproximou dela depois e perguntou se ela havia gostado. Assim que ela respondeu que sim, ela acrescentou que havia sido ideia do professor Dumbledore.

Mais tarde todos os alunos começaram a chegar. Junto deles Blair que estava acompanhada de um garoto da Sonserina. Com a chegada dos alunos, a música começou a tocar. A maioria não perdeu tempo e foi correndo até a pista de dança para dançar. Tiago tentou convidar Lílian, mas esta já havia sido levada dali por outro garoto. Fience para desgosto de Sirius, aceitou dançar com Amos. Cler realizou seu sonho e foi escolhida para ser a parceira do garoto mais bonito da Corvinal. Blair foi dançar com seu parceiro e restaram Nadja, Sirius e Tiago na mesa dos professores. Remo fora dançar com Emeline Vance.

_ Até o Aluado se deu bem. – disse Sirius amargurado. Nadja bufou e se levantou de súbito.

_ Eu não gastei uma nota preta nesse vestido para ficar a ver navios. Tiago vamos. – ordenou ela estendendo o braço. Tiago deu de ombros e saiu com ela.

Mais tarde, os alunos já estavam entrando no clima de festa. A cada minuto um casal trocava o par com outro. Nesse meio tempo, um desses casais novos foram Tiago e Lílian, que agora sim estava curtindo a festa. Outro que de repente começou a gostar foi Sirius que seguindo Fience com os olhos viu algo interessante. Amos estava tentando beijá-la a força e esta não queria.

_ Há meses que vem saindo comigo. Agora deu para fazer manha Monderland? – zangou-se ele. Fience tentava sair de perto, mas ele a segurava pelo pulso. Sirius por um movimento instintivo foi até o encontro deles e separou-o dela.

_ Deixa ela em paz Diggory. – ameaçou ele. Amos riu com desdém.

_ E se eu não quiser Black? Ela é minha namorada. – disse ele. Fience deu um passo para frente e disse firmemente.

_ Não sou mais. Acabou Diggory. – disse saindo de perto dele e de Sirius. Este nunca havia se sentido mais radiante. Correu para contar as novidades aos amigos.

_ Ai pessoal, a vida não é bela? – perguntou abraçando Tiago e Remo. Os Marotos e as Destemidas estavam reunidos em uma rodinha. Tiago saiu do abraço e perguntou assustado.

_ Sirius... Você bebeu?

_ Não. Nunca estive mais lúcido e mais feliz. Fience terminou com o Diggory. – anunciou ele feliz. Nadja sorriu feliz pelo amigo.

_ Então agora o campo está livre para você? – perguntou Remo.

_ Acho que sim... De uma vez por todas. Vou fazer a matreira se apaixonar por mim.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 7

A festa de véspera de natal fora um sucesso. Todos se divertiram muito. O dia seguinte começou como sempre. Poucos alunos ficaram em Hogwarts, a maioria fora para suas casas. Apenas Nadja, Fience, Tiago e Sirius ficaram em Hogwarts. Tiago ficara desolado sem sua ruivinha, Sirius só pensava em como conquistaria sua matreira. Fience e Nadja passaram a manhã mandando os presentes de suas amigas para suas casas. Ninguém sabia para onde Remo teria ido, ele não comentara nada sobre ir para casa, alguma coisa estava muito errada.

_ Talvez ele se esqueceu de dizer. – disse Nadja.

_ Remo e esquecer são duas coisas que não cabem na mesma frase. – discordou Fience. – Talvez os marotos saibam de alguma coisa.

_ Não. Ouvi Tiago comentar a mesma coisa hoje cedo. – retrucou Nadja. – Pensando bem, o Remo anda muito estranho ultimamente.

_ Todos os garotos são estranhos Nadja, isso é fato.

_ Eu sei, mas eu estou falando de outra coisa. Nunca percebeu que ele andou saindo muito da escola? E sempre com uma desculpa esfarrapada para cima da gente, ou vai visitar a avó ou a mãe não está passando bem. E ainda por cima, é todo mês. Que pessoa fica doente todo mês ou sente saudade da avó nesse meio tempo? – perguntou Nadja.

_ Vamos falar com os marotos. Temos que tirar isso a limpo. – disse Fience. As duas sairam correndo até o campo de Quadribol, onde Tiago e Sirius estavam.

_ Muito bem meninos, desembuchem. - disse Fience enquanto ia na direção deles. Pontas e Almofadinhas se entreolharam sem entender nada.

_ Não se façam de inocentes, sabemos que você sabem onde o Remo se esconde. – disse Fience.

_ O que é isso Fience? Tinha alguma coisa no seu suco de abóbora? – perguntou Tiago.

_ Nada disso Tiago, só andamos reunindo uns fatos. – disse Nadja.

_ Quais fatos? Que o Remo é um ladrão super famoso e nós somos os cúmplices dele? - riu Sirius. Ambas reviraram os olhos.

_ Acabo de ter uma ideia. – comentou Nadja. "Qual?" perguntaram os outros em coro. – Vamos falar com o professor Dumbledore. Ele deve saber.

_ Por que os seus planos sempre incluem o professor Dumbledore? – perguntou Tiago. Sem resposta, os outros já haviam corrido atrás de Nadja para a sala do professor Dumbledore.

_ Ô gênia... Como vamos entrar? Não temos a senha. – lembrou Sirius. Por sorte o professor Dumbledore vinha descendo as escadas de mármore da gárgula. – Nossa... Que sorte.

_ Professor Dumbledore. – chamou Nadja. Ele olhou para ela. – Precisamos falar com o senhor. – Ele olhou para cada um. Esperando. Nadja ia falar, mas foi Tiago quem tomou à dianteira.

_ Professor, o senhor sabe onde o Remo está? Ele não falou com a gente. – explicou Tiago. Os outros simplesmente acenaram concordando com Pontas e olhavam Dumbledore esperançosos. O diretor lançou um olhar significativo para os alunos. Com certeza sabia onde Remo estava, mas se ia contar ou não, era outra história.

_ O senhor Potter e a senhorita Preminger me acompanhem, por favor. Os outros serão informados depois, pelos dois. – ele olhou e fez sinal para Tiago e Nadja para que o seguissem. Os dois o fizeram sem hesitar.

O escritório do diretor era a sala mais interessante de toda a escola. Possuía uma vasta coleção de livros, artefatos das quatro casas e claro, a fênix de Dumbledore, sempre em seu poleiro. Ao vê-la, Nadja fez um sinal com a cabeça. Conhecera Fawkes em seu primeiro ano, quando fora falar sobre seu probleminha com a varinha. Esta soltou um pio baixinho para Nadja e Tiago. Ele já viera tantas vezes para o escritório do diretor, com certeza Fawkes também já o reconhecia de vista.

_ Muito bem, querem saber sobre o senhor Lupin. – disse Dumbledore, mais para si mesmo do que para eles. Os dois alunos esperavam ansiosamente por uma explicação. – Então, devemos começar falando sobre a infância dele. Quando era apenas um garoto, ele foi mordido por um lobisomem muito conhecido. Fenrir Greyback. Imagino que saibam quem ele é.

_ Sim. – disse Nadja com desgosto.

_ Como já devem estar imaginando, quando o senhor Lupin foi mordido por um lobisomem, ele efetivamente se tornou um também. Quando chegou à hora dele começar a estudar em Hogwarts, tomamos precauções para que nenhum aluno fosse exposto a algum risco. Então, plantamos o salgueiro lutador em nossas terras e embaixo dele há uma passagem para a Casa dos Gritos. Que é para onde Remo tem ido a todas as noites de lua cheia. – ele disse por fim. Nadja estava chocada com a revelação. Enquanto Tiago parecia bem mais calmo. Ela percebeu a calma do amigo e após segundos de reflexão, levantou brutamente da cadeira e encarou Tiago com os olhos em chamas.

_ Você sabia não é? Você e o Sirius sabiam. E nunca me contaram. – exclamava ela furiosa.

_ Remo pediu segredo Nadja. – defendeu-se Tiago. Porém, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Não acredito que **você** mentiu para mim! Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

_ Eu sou...

_ AMIGOS NÃO METEM! – Gritou ela. Tiago ficou calado. Não sabia o que dizer para contornar a situação. – Lílian tem razão. Você é um mentiroso, enganador... SEU METIDO! – ela saiu correndo dali. Deixando Tiago com a cabeça baixa.

No corredor, Fience e Sirius esperavam impacientes. Quando viram Nadja correndo pelo corredor, aos prantos. Eles se entreolharam e correram atrás dela. Harry tentava acompanhar a madrinha, porém, mesmo sendo uma lembrança e ele vendo somente o que ela via, Nadja corria muito rápido. Por sorte, ele sabia para onde ela estava indo. Direto para a Torre de Astronomia. Subindo as escadas em uma velocidade indescritível, ela alcançou seu destino e assim que chegou lá, agarrou as barras do parapeito e gritou. Um grito arrepiante, que Harry não conseguia acreditar ter sido provocado, por uma mulher tão fina e meiga como ela.

_ Nadja... – chamou Fience. Ela estava com a mão no peito tentando recuperar fôlego. Sirius ao seu lado, fazendo o mesmo. Nadja largou as barras e ficou mirando os dois.

_ O que foi? – disse limpando os olhos.

_ Vimos você correndo da sala do Dumbledore. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Remo? – perguntou Fience preocupada.

_ O Aluado está bem? – quis saber Sirius. Nadja mirou-o com fúria nos olhos. Parou. E de repente, bateu a mão na testa.

_ Aluado... É claro, por causa da lua cheia... Blair tinha razão ao querer saber de onde surgiram os apelidos. – disse ela.

_ Do que está falando? – perguntou ele.

_ Não precisa mais fingir Sirius. Dumbledore me contou tudo. Eu sei que o Remo é um lobisomem e sei também que você e o Tiago sabiam, mas não contaram para nós. – disse voltando a ficar vermelha. Fience olhou de Nadja para Sirius.

_ Como é que é? – exasperou-se Fience. – Vocês mentiram para nós? SIRIUS ARTHURUS BLACK! EU MATO VOCÊ! – Exclamou ela pegando Sirius pelo colarinho.

_ Não Fience, calma. Também não precisa exagerar... Precisamos deles vivos. Quero saber tudo sobre essa história. – disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro da Lufa-Lufiana.

_ E vai saber. – disse Tiago que aparecera do nada. – Vamos contar tudo. Está na hora de contar para elas sobre os marotos. – disse ele se dirigindo a Sirius. Este concordou com a cabeça.


End file.
